It Must be Fate
by RanulfFlambard4
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Seto Kaiba has a date... He has no idea why, or with whom, but he could never have imagined a more awful Valentine's Day than the one before him...


Zigfried and Kaiba had sat for five hours next to each other both trying not to notice the other. Who's brilliant idea was it to sit them next to each other at this conference?!

"So, Mr Kaiba." One of the ladies in the audience smiled, "Our paper is always concerned about Carbon Footprint, and Schroeder Corp has been so good as to provide us with a full pamphlet on what they do to reduce emissions, what does Kaiba Corp do?"

Kaiba bit his tongue and frowned, _Damn it Schroeder, why did you have to do that... _"Well... at Kaiba Corp, we... well, obviously we don't wanna... er... wreck the environment..."

Zigfried lowered his head and sniggered quietly to himself.

Kaiba seethed, "But we... er... have... Scientists! Yes, scientists who deal with that for me. Yes." He coughed awkwardly.

"We have just enough time for a final question before we let our CEOs off to enjoy their Valentine's Day. After all, we have taken up most of their morning!" The host speaker smiled at the panel of ten CEOs, all from different gaming corporations worldwide.

Kaiba sighed and rolled his eyes at the very mention of Valentine's Day... That over-commercialised rotten piece of...

"So as a final question," A tabloid newspaper reporter stood up, dressed in florescent pink, "What are our CEOs doing with their loved ones this Valentines?"

The speaker looked at the silent, staring panel...

"Vell, actually," Zigfried leaned in to the microphone.

_Not this fop... _Kaiba sighed.

"I vill relaxing on my own for ze rest of ze day, unless I get any offers now..." He winked to the reporter who giggled a little. "I love your dress." He nodded and sat back in his chair smugly, like he'd just won a chess match or something.

Kaiba saw his chance, "I have no time for trivial celebrations. I'm far too busy running my company. Some of us care what happens and don't leave things to chance." He shot an icy glare at Zigfried who met his gaze right back.

The rest of the CEOs answered predictably before the press was ushered in to the other room, and the businessmen were offered a formal lunch with their companies.

xxx

"Sounded good bro!" Mokuba offered Seto a high five which was flatly refused, "You happy?"

"Mostly. I was sat next to Mr Poncy over there." He shot another glare at Zigfried who had met with his own brother.

"Was it really that bad?" Mokuba raised his eyebrows.

"Yes, Mokuba. He smells of lavender."

"Could be worse..."

Kaiba scoffed, "I'd rather be sat next to Guzaburo when he was drunk."

"Don't lie, bro. Come on, take your seat!" Mokuba sounded way too cheery.

Seto walked over to the table to look for his place marker. He froze.

_AGAIN?! _He internally screamed, _Does someone think this is a joke or something!?_

Kaiba moved forward, trying to switch the name cards round so that someone, ANYONE, would be sat between him and his worst nightmare.

"Hello, Herr Kaiba!" Zigfried smiled pleasantly, "Getting in a muddle vith ze name cards?"

Kaiba stood up straight, not looking directly at him, "No. I'm fine, thank you."

"Very glad to hear it!" Two maids pulled their chairs out allowing them to sit down.

"You were rather frosty at ze press conference Herr Kaiba!" he annoyingly continued, unfolding his napkin and extravagantly tucking it into his jacket.

"Says you, Zigfried... You've always been hiding behind a very false personality. I just show who I really am."

"Ja... Bet you're a real hit vith ze gossip magazines..."

Kaiba sat there, steaming and totally rigid, this was not how he wished to spend lunch...

It was not how Zigfried wished to spend lunch either... he wanted one of his beautiful maids, Helga or someone to come and sit on his lap and feed him boiled sweets... Not Herr Kaiba to be sitting there looking like he was sat on a ton of hot coals...

Zigfried reached across to get some sauce.

"Don't get your drapey sleeves in it, Schroeder." Kaiba scoffed.

Zigfried stopped and smiled, "Zhank you for ze thought, I suppose it's a little late to tell you about ze vine on your coat."

Kaiba looked down, mortified and saw the huge red stain trickled down his coat.

"Not to vorry, Herr Kaiba, I'm sure you can afford a new von..."

Kaiba stood up, ignoring Zigfried's taunts, "Mokuba!"

Mokuba looked up to where his brother stood, the table now silent, "Yes Seto?"

"The car's arrived, it's time to go."

Mokuba stared, his brother was really going to walk out on the meal?! "Er... ok, bro..." He caught sight of Leon Von Schroeder sniggering across the way. To be honest, Mokuba had to try and keep a straight face himself...

The Kaibas left, shaking hands with their hosts on the way out.

"Hey, Zigfried?" Leon nervously came towards him, "This just arrived for you."

Zigfried took the letter, his eye still fixed on the door, did he really have the power to make Seto Kaiba leave the building?

xxx

Seto and Mokuba sat on the steps off the conference building for twenty minutes, waiting for Roland to come and pick them up.

"You didn't have to leave, Seto."

"Yes I did."

"You spilt some wine! That's literally it!" Mokuba sat down heavily next to him.

"Yeah, that's it, but my problem is that it was Zigfried that noticed."

Mokuba sighed, "You need to relax bro... and that date at 3.30 might be just what you need."

Kaiba snapped his head round to look at him, "Date?!"

"Don't you remember? Last week you got a request through to go and see that new Romance film with that girl today. Hey, will this be your first date?"

"Wha... I don't remember this!"

"You signed it off bro, it's in the diary! But my question is, have you been on a date before?!"

Kaiba was no longer listening, he had whipped out his smartphone and was scrolling down his day plan, "Shoot." He cursed.

"See!"

"I must have been totally out of it, I would never have signed on for something like this!"

"Relax, just because it's your first date!"

"It is not my... first... Oh." Kaiba paused. "Yeah. It's my first date. Not that I'm gonna go."

"You're gonna stand her up?!" Mokuba sounded shocked.

"Yeah? So?"

"What if she tells the press? I can see the headline now, "Seto Kaiba Promise Breaker"..."

Kaiba shuddered a little, "Really?"

Mokuba nodded gravely as he saw their ride pull up, "Bite the bullet and go bro, just relax."

"What film is it?"

"No idea." Mokuba shrugged, "It came out today though."

xxx

Kaiba was struggling to think of something worse he'd done in the past twelve months... the past three years... his whole life. He was walking up the steps of the cinema in 'normal' date clothes, apparently. According to Mokuba, when a guy goes on a date, he doesn't wear a huge white coat, he wears a jacket... namely his black commando style jacket, jeans, which were nowhere near tight enough and... the epitome of awful, trainers... something Kaiba only had because Mokuba made him buy them in a sale about two years ago. He felt deeply uncomfortable.

He looked down at the ticket in his hand resentfully and made his way up to the director.

"Screen eight, all the way down and on you left."

"Thanks..." Seto muttered, strangely, dressed as he was, no one seemed to be able to tell him apart from any of the other members of public.

Kaiba went in to screen eight after checking his watch, 3.28, right on time. He hoped they'd just sit there and watch the film, then go home. He showed the lady his ticket.

"That's back row sir." She smiled politely.

Kaiba looked at her, "Back... row?"

"Yes sir." She smiled nervously, "Enjoy!"

Kaiba trudged up the stairs, nearly turning back and running away all of five times... But he stayed strong and made his way down the aisle. Someone else was moving towards him from the opposite direction, but he didn't dare look up to see their face.

The two centre chairs were reached at the same time. Both people stopped dead, and slowly looked at each other.

"Herr Kaiba?!"

"Zigfried?!"

The two men both gestured to the other to shut up, making some people turn around to stare at them. Kaiba turned to try to make a run for it, but now more members of the public were making their way into the seats.

He was trapped.

Zigfried had tried to do the same, but there they were, facing each other on Valentine's Day.

"Why the hell are you trying to date me!?" Kaiba hissed.

"Vhat ze hell are you talking about!?" Zigfried hissed right back. He looked ridiculous in a purple jacket with jeans and t-shirt.

They noticed more and more people turning round and swiftly sat in their two allocated seats, trying to be inconspicuous, after all, the film was starting...

"Hey!" A Brooklyn accent from the front shouted back.

"I know that voice..." Kaiba's eyes widened.

"Hey! Rich boy! What are you doin' at Fifty Shades of Grey on Valentines day?! Hey!" The voice called again.

"Shut up Wheeler..." Kaiba whispered.

"KAIBA!"

Zigfried face-palmed as Joey now stood up and shouted to the very back of the cinema. "If he'd have kept quviet I'm sure ve could have got out of zhis..."

"Seto Kaiba?" Another familiar, less distinct voice echoed out from the middle of the audience, "And what's this?!"

"It's the reporter. The tabloid one. From earlier!" Kaiba hissed.

"I can tell zhat!" Zigfried ducked lower.

"HE'S WITH ZIGFRIED VON SCHROEDER! I'm sorry, Harry, job comes first!" The reporter leapt over the seats to get to them.

"Run! Run!" Zigfried practically dragged Kaiba out of his seat, pushing through the row of people and legging it out of the double doors, closely followed by a gathering crowd of people.

"Get off me Schroeder!"

"Keep running you moron!" They pushed and fought each other whilst running for their lives.

Zigfried dived behind a wide curving pillar, grabbing Seto's collar and dragging him round with him just as the reporters burst from the doors. The two men stood there, far too close and rigid waiting for the gathering horde to pass.

"Are... they gone?"

"Ja... I think so..." Zigfried leaned out to see.

"Thank goodness..." Kaiba made a move but was swiftly stopped by Zigfried's arm.

"Not yet... they're lurking by the toilets..."

"Why would we go in there?!" Kaiba spat.

Zigfried looked at him, his very pink eyebrows raised, "Clearly zhey think ve're lovers..."

Kaiba had to refrain from shouting in protest, "I hate the press..."

"Yes, vell, I zhink ve have avoided zhem."

"You look ridiculous by the way. More so zhan usual."

"Please Herr Kaiba, at least my clothes have not come from Primark."

"They have not!"

"Ja... of course. Quvick, out ze back there! Zhere's a fire escape."

The two men made a dash for freedom and burst out in to the hair, relieved. They paused for a moment before Kaiba grabbed Zigried pushing him against the wall, "Why did you invite me on a date anyway?!" He yelled.

"Please! Herr Kaiba! People vill talk!"

"People are already talking!"

Zigfried sighed, "I vas about to ask you ze same quvestion."

Kaiba released his grip, "You mean..."

"Ja. Ve appear to have been set up. I hate your trainers by ze vay."

"They're not my trainers."

"Vell who's are zhey zhen?!" Zigfried smiled in triumph as Kaiba found no response.

"Ok, Zigfried." He turned, looking serious, "I have another appointment now, well, in a few hours. So we're gonna go our separate ways and never. And I mean NEVER, talk of this again. Agreed?"

Zigfried nodded, "If it's any consolation, I vouldn't date you if you vere ze last person on the planet."

"And I wouldn't date you if it meant gaining control of your company."

The two men remained glaring for a while, before both walking away in different directions.

_Fifty Shades of Grey... _Kaiba hissed and spat to himself, _I am not in the habit of watching or reading dirty, bad fanfiction... This has to be a press stunt, how else would they all be there..._

xxx

Kaiba had had just about enough of today. He much preferred it when Von Schroeder was in his own country, in fact, just any country that wasn't the one he was in. But that was over now. It was over. He had a meeting with his financial director at a very upper class venue booked weeks ago. Something that the press couldn't come and stamp all over. He hoped...

Back in his white coat and tight black suit, he strode into the restaurant.

"Table booked in the private lounge under the name of Mokuba..." Mokuba really had to stop using his first name in booking tables.

"Right this way sir." The waiter smiled and opened the door of one of the eating lounges with a singular table inside and two glasses of red wine, "I believe your... erm... companion went to find the toilets. He has already orderded the wine, your menu is on the table."

"Thank you." Seto nodded gratefully and sat down, stopping short, _I swear Clayton doesn't like red wine... _Seto looked up and took note of the long red velvet coat on the back of the chair, _Oh no... _Seto thought_, not again..._

"Ich wollte nicht, Sie noch zu halten , aber..." Zigfried swung the door open and turned round to face Kaiba. He paused, annoyed, "Really, Herr Kaiba, ve vill have to stop meeting like zhis..."

"Tell me about it..."

Zigfried sighed and shut the door, "I've had this meeting with my director booked for veeks!"

"Me too... Mokuba made sure..."

"Vait... Mokuba? Your younger brother?"

"Ja, I mean... Yeah. My brother."

"Leon booked this for me..."

The two men looked at each other, slightly in disbelief.

"You really think it was them?" Kaiba looked down cast, disappointed in his little brother.

"I don't zhink even the press could have planned zhis far ahead." Zigfried shrugged.

"Do you know where Leon is?"

Zigfried picked up his coat and swung it round his shoulders, "Ja, und he's going to get an earfull und possibly disinherited."

"I hate you Zigfried, and I always will, but I'm coming with you. I'm guessing my brother will be with him having a damn good laugh right now."

Zigfried cocked his head in indifference, "Very vell Herr Kaiba. I believe zhis vonce ve can vork together."

Kaiba made for the door but stopped abruptly as he saw a number of members of the press hanging around the front of the restaurant, "Yeah... Let's try and get out through the back door..."

xxx

The two men marched ferociously (well, as ferocious as a man with pink hair can be) down the street towards the leisure park where there brothers dwelt.

"I didn't think Mokuba could sink this low..."

"Vell, it concerns me zhe lack of family honour Leon has..."

They turned the corner and immediately came to a hault. There were swarms of people before them, mostly in pairs. More people were coming up behind them, pushing them further into the crowd.

"What the hell's going on?!" Kaiba did not like the fact he was having to get closer and closer to Zigfried...

"Hello!" A woman on a stadium called out to the huge crowd who gave an appreciative roar back. "I hope you love birds are all having a fabulous Valentine's Day, and I hope you're all hyped up for the Snogathon!"

"SNOGATHON?!" Zigfried stared.

"WHAT?!" Kaiba nearly passed out.

"So, we have three big business' willing to donate £10 to our very good charity for each couple kissing on the green, so let's try and get even more than last year!"

"Ve have to get out..." Zigfried started looking for a way out.

"Well find one, circus freak!"

"VHAT?!" Zigfried looked at him, "At least I don't have to vear the same coat all the time because nothing else suits me..."

Kaiba gave him a look, "Get us out of here."

"You!"

"Ok!" The announcer smiled, "We've got our adjudicators, and in three, two, one, GET SNOGGING!"

Couples all around them folded in to each other's arms, kissing. Zigfried sank his hands in to his pockets, embarrassed, while Kaiba tried not to look at anyone at all.

"All right, Herr Kaiba," Zigfried ducked down low, "Ve can make it through ze crowds now vithout anyvon noticing."

"Good." Kaiba ducked and they began to crawl through the couples.

"Erm, excuse me. Are you two participating?" A friendly looking woman smiled at them.

Zigfried stood up straight, annoyed that he'd walked into her, "No, ve are just trying to get through."

"And we have nothing to do with each other." Kaiba added angrily.

"Well, that doesn't matter, it is for charity!" She smiled, "Another £10? It could save someone's life."

_And ruin my reputation..._ Kaiba seethed, "Look, we need to get through and..."

"Wait... you're not... Seto Kaiba?" The woman stared, "You are sir! Oh come on, surely you want to help people with similar backgrounds to you?"

Kaiba tensed up again, "Well... er..."

"You must be Schroeder? Oh, please, you're both so rich, won't you do this? For charity?"

Zigfried looked at Kaiba, "Please, he looks like a stubborn rhino. I vould never kiss _him."_

"Well you look like an effeminate flamingo."

"Is it that you have a problem with gay people? Are you homophobic?" The woman now had a wicked glint in her eye.

"Nein! Nein, of course not!" Zigfried saw things were going to get ugly... and he knew she was determined to get her own way.

"No, you see..." Kaiba tried to explain, "Of course there's no problem, all that I'm concerned about is..."

"Just snog already!" The woman bounced up and down, excited, "Otherwise, I'll tell the press you hate charity organisations."

"That's not even true." Kaiba turned on her savagely, "I donate a large chunk of..."

"Public profile, Herr Kaiba." Zigfried turned Seto round and kissed him full on the lips.

Kaiba just stood there in shock for a few seconds before they fell apart.

"You taste disgusting, Herr Kaiba..." Zigfried spat slightly.

Kaiba just stood there with the most horrified look ever on his face, he couldn't even bring himself to answer Zigfried. He was too much in a state of shock and horror.

"There." The woman grinned, "That wasn't so bad. And don't worry," she laughed a little, "I won't tell anyone."

When the woman left Zigfried grabbed Seto's hand and dragged him through the remainder of the crowd. "Come along, I spy our bruders..."

Seto was still unable to speak, and he was barely able to move were it not for the pink haired, idiotic moron dragging him along.

"LEON! LE-ON!" Zigfried yelled at the top of his voice.

The two boys sat on the park bench stared, "Are they back already..." Mokuba said nervously.

"Oh great..." Leon looked at him, both very, very nervous.

"Hey bro!" Mokuba waved at the rigid corpse of Kaiba being dragged towards him, "What's wrong with him?"

"I think I can guess..." Leon hopped down, his hands deep in his pockets.

"Leon Von Schroeder." Zigfried folded his arms, towering over his brother, "You have been ze cause of much disgrace today."

"Er..." Leon reached up to scratch his head awkwardly, "I don't know what you mean, Zigfried..."

Zigfried's eyes hardened, "At first I thought it vas coincidence zhat ve vere glued together all day..."

"I swear we used no glue!" Leon began.

"Shut up, Leon. It's an expression." Zigfried's glare was like daggers, "Ve have been sat next to each other in conferences, been sent to ze cinema to zee FIFTY SHADES OF GREY." He boomed, "Und sent to a restaurant togezer, all of zhese activities have been zet up... by you."

"How do you come to that conclusion." Mokuba challenged.

"Please." Zigfried continued, "Leon has been in charge of my schedule since the tournament, und Herr Kaiba alvays does vhat his brother says. But last of all, you FORCED us, to take part in zhat." He pointed to where the snogathon was still going on.

"Ok bro." Leon stood up, "We take full responisbility for the cin..."

"What?! We do?!" Mokuba stared.

"Yes, for the cinema, the restaurant, the making you sit next to each other, but we did in no way intend you to get caught up in _that!"_

"Wait..." Mokuba paused, "You don't mean, you two actually..."

"Ja."

"Ewwwwww!" The two brothers chimed at once.

"Is that why my bro looks like he's just eaten five lemon sin a row?" Mokuba put his hands on his hips, "Come on, Seto! The only reason we're anywhere near this event is because... well..."

"Vell vhat?" Zigfried folded his arms, demanding an explanation.

"Well..." Leon took over, "Because we're two of the companies donating to the charities."

There was a very long silence.

"What?" Kaiba uttered.

"Ah, Herr Kaiba. You spoke!"

"Mokuba. You have betrayed my trust, set me up, made me look like a fool and spent my money. I have no idea what to even think." Seto moved forward very slowly, hurt filling his eyes.

"Leon. You vill be very lucky if you're not disinherited." Zigfried turned, "No, ve are leaving. Auf Wiedersehn Herr Kaiba."

"I hope I never see you again." he whispered.

"Right back at you."

The two Kaiba brothers were left, silent and sad.

"I'm sorry, Seto."

Seto shook his head, "I just wanna go home."

"You've never been on a date before?"

"No, and now, I'm never going to again. Thanks Mokuba. For everything."

Mokuba would usually know his brother had forgiven him for any stupid practical joke he's played, and leap up to give him a hug, but this time... he had a feeling he'd gone too far.

And had no idea if his brother could ever forgive him...

"HEY! Hey Kaiba!" Seto stopped and sighed, his eyes closed at the sound of Joey running towards him.

"Hey, Joey, Serenity." Mokuba gave a half-hearted wave.

"Hey what's wrong? Kaiba's Fifty Shades date run away?"

"I really wouldn't right now, Joey..." Mokuba stepped in front of his brother as if to protect him.

"I was there with Mai, so I saw he left in a hurry." Joey grinned, "Too hot for you Kaiba?"

Kaiba very slowly turned, "Go away Wheeler, and go away now."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Mr Kaiba," Serenity stepped forward and smiled sweetly, "My brother doesn't know when to stop. Hey! How about we go get a milkshake or something?"

"A milk...shake?" Kaiba was still tense and nervous.

"Do it bro. It will relax your nerves. I'll go back to the car and wait for you." Mokuba smiled, giving him a thumbs up.

"WHA...?!" Joey stared as his sister walked off with his worst enemy, getting slightly madder as she linked his arm, "FINE! I'm gonna go and get Mai to take part in that Snogathon!"

Kaiba turned to look at him, his eyes fierce, "Please Wheeler. There must be a reason she left you early on Valentine's Day. You're clearly no kisser."

Joey scoffed, "Just cause you've never kissed anyone, Rich boy!"

"No, you're right." Kaiba smiled, satisfied, "I haven't."


End file.
